Dukes
Dukes is a borough of Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV. While it only contains nine out of the city's sixty five neighborhoods, the Dukes neighborhoods themselves are large, thus the borough is large, being slightly larger than its neighboring borough Broker, thus becoming the second largest after Algonquin. It has an estimated population of about 1.75 million. Its archetype is Queens (both words are positions in a monarchy), and although it shares its name with the muscle car also found in-game, there does not seem to be a relation between the two. The borough is spread across two islands. Seven of its eight districts are located on the Broker/Dukes mainland island, with the eighth being Charge Island in the Humboldt River. Dukes and Broker are the only boroughs in the metropolitan area to share an island. All other boroughs are separated by waters. Character Dukes consists of nine, large, heavily-populated neighborhoods and has the second-highest population behind Algonquin. The character of Dukes varies considerably across its neighborhoods. It has the most green space out of all the boroughs in Liberty City which is particularly concentrated around the districts in the north of the borough such as Meadows Park, and western parts of Francis International Airport. The income of Dukes itself overall could be described as middle class, as it also could be considered the most suburban out of all four boroughs. The main urbanized district of the borough is East Island City which is centered around the Dukes Boulevard thoroughfare. It contains both modern business land use. It consists of a Bank of Liberty chain, the National Union of Contemporary Arts and the LC24 Tower in addition to declining industrial areas in the neighborhood's southern reaches and Beechwood City, which also merges with Broker. Charge Island is Dukes' other industrial centered local. Commercial shopping areas are centred around Camden Avenue in Cerveza Heights, where the majority of shopping outlets are independent ethnic businesses, as well as Saratoga Avenue in Willis where there is a Shopping Mall as well as the presence of chain business outlets. Cerveza Heights can be considered the neighborhood of central importance in Dukes, with the presence of the borough's medical and policing services on Livingston Avenue as well as the housing of Huntington Street LTA, an important Subway station providing a crossover interchange between the two loops of the 3/8 Broker Line. Some parts of Dukes could be considered leafy, quaint and expensive suburban locales. These are mainly focused around Willis, Meadow Hills, Meadows Park. Dukes' only housing projects are the Steinway Projects which are located along Yorktown Avenue in Steinway, a working-class neighborhood. Francis International Airport is Dukes' and Liberty City's largest district, and obviously serves as the center for aviation in Liberty City. Like the real-life archetype of Dukes, the borough shows evidence of much multiculturalism. The communities often noted for a strong ethnic identity in Dukes include: Irish/German Steinway, Italian/Hispanic/Chinese Cerveza Heights and Jamaican/Caribbean Willis. According to the documentary A History of Liberty City on CNT, Dukes name was derived from the word dookie because the people smelled like shit. Transport Subway Stations *'Broker/Dukes Line:' **Dukes Boulevard LTA **Francis International Airport LTA **Huntington Street LTA **Lynch Street LTA Bridges *Algonquin Bridge: connects to Algonquin to the west of Dukes *Dukes Bay Bridge: connects to Industrial, Bohan to the north of Dukes *East Borough Bridge: connects to Charge Island to the west of Dukes Highways *Algonquin-Dukes Expressway: the main expressway that connects the Francis International Airport and the Algonquin Bridge *Broker-Dukes Expressway: the main expressway that connects Broker and Dukes Public Services Police Departments *East Island City Police Station on Livingston St. *Francis International Airport Police Station at the Francis International Airport Hospitals *Cerveza Heights Medical Center at Inchon Avenue and Livingston Street Fire Departments *Francis International Airport Fire Station at Francis International Airport. Education High Schools One high school from Dukes appears on Hornyhighschoolreunions.com *Meadows Park International Places of Interest in Dukes *Francis International Airport *National Union of Contemporary Arts *LC24 Tower *Liberty State Pavilion Towers *The Monoglobe *Liberty City Swingers Stadium *Dukes Bay *Dukes Bay Bridge *East Borough Bridge *Dukes cemetery *Meadows Park *Meadows Park Church *Gantry Park Notable Residents *Adam Dimayev (formerly) *Aiden O’Malley (formerly) *Anthony Prince (formerly) *Bucky Sligo (formerly) *Derrick McReary (formerly) *Eddie Low (formerly) *Francis McReary (formerly) *Fredo Volpe *Galina Bulgarin *Gerald McReary *Gordon Sargent *Harry Hall *Harvey Noto *Huang Lee *Jon Gravelli (formerly) *Kate McReary *Mark Volpe (formerly) *Maureen McReary *Michael Keane (formerly) *Patrick McReary (formerly) *Ray Bulgarin (formerly) *Tyler Dixon (formerly) *Wilhelm (formerly) Businesses in Dukes *Steinway Beer Garden (Yorktown Avenue/ Morris Street Intersection, Steinway) *Cluckin' Bell (Huntington Street, Cerveza Heights) Neighborhoods * Cerveza Heights (Corona, Jackson Heights, Ozone Park) * Charge Island (Randall's Island, Ward's Island) * East Island City (Long Island City) * Francis International Airport (John F. Kennedy International Airport with the runway scheme based on LaGuardia Airport) * Meadow Hills (Forest Hills) * Meadows Park (Flushing, Flushing Meadows-Corona Park) * Steinway (Astoria, Queensbridge Projects) * Willis (Hollis, Jamaica) Trivia * Unlike any of the three other boroughs or Alderney, no Safehouses that can be resided in are located in Dukes. As a result, Dukes is the only one out of five areas that the protagonists don't reside in. ** In Chinatown Wars, Huang Lee's first safehouse is located in Cerveza Heights. Therefore, only during the events of GTA IV and EFLC are when no protagonists reside in Dukes. * Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince grew up in Dukes, though he keeps it a secret from everyone but Luis Lopez. * Dukes is one of two boroughs that doesn't have internet cafes or gun shops. The other one being Bohan. * Dukes is the only borough that does not have an accessible Burger Shot, although there is a closed one in Cerveza Heights. Alderney also has an operating Burger Shot. * Dukes is one of two Boroughs to have an accessible Cluckin' Bell, the other being Algonquin. However, there is one in Alderney, but it's closed. * Dukes appears to have the most parks out of all the boroughs in Liberty City and also has more parks than Alderney. Four parks are located in Dukes: Dukes Park, Gantry Park, Meadows Park, and Steinway Park. Navigation de:Dukes es:Dukes fr:Dukes nl:Dukes pl:Dukes ru:Дюкс sv:Dukes uk:Дюкс Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA IV in Dukes Category:Liberty City in GTA IV Category:GTA IV Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Dukes